The invention relates to a centrifuge cage, more particularly for a coffee centrifuge.
Coffee filters for long-term use are known wherein coffee in powder form is introduced into a filter cage formed with minuscule perforations, boiling water then being poured over the powder so that the coffee drops by gravity into a vessel below. Because of their relatively lengthy filtration time, coffee filters of this kind are unsatisfactory for commercial use.
Endeavours have been made to increase the filtration time by using a centrifuge cage as filter cage, so that the liquor and the filtrate are acted on not by gravity alone but by a centrifugal force which is several times stronger than gravity.